Hayley
Hayley '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports She is a good Baseball player and has a team of Ryan, Steph, Tatsuaki, Andy, Tyrone, Yoko, Ai and Alex. '''Hayley plays on the teams of Julie, Kathrin, Keiko, Michael, Jackie, Eva, Víctor and Shouta. In Tennis, she is a PRO, and plays with Daisuke or Takumi. Her skill is 1500-1600. She is sometimes a Pro in Boxing. Her level is 890-1000+. Wii Sports Resort Hayley '''is in Pro Class in Basketball, with a skill of around 1200. She plays with Akira and Silke. In Table Tennis, she is good, with a skill of 611+. In Swordplay her level is 656+. She is bad at Cycling, coming 79th out of 98. Wii Party '''Hayley is an Expert Mii. Trivia * Hayley is always above level 600 with Cycling being the only exception. * Her Japanese Name is Heiri. * You can earn her badge by making 25 edits on Guest Miis articles, but on My Miis wiki, you can earn her badge by contributing to that wiki every day for 60 days. Gallery HayleyDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Hayley, as seen in the portrait 36- Hayley's Team.jpg|Hayley's Baseball Team Hayleyart.jpg|A Wii Party artwork of Hayley Hayley ukulele .jpeg|Hayley in an official Wii Music artwork. Strangely, her tie is in the wrong color 2018-02-09 (14).png|Hayley in Boxing 20180210_072502.jpg|Hayley in Swordplay Speed Slice 20180210_073634.jpg|Hayley and her teammates Akira and Silke in Basketball IMG_0161.JPG|Hayley about to play a Table Tennis match 2018-03-13 (7).png|Hayley doubling up with Takumi in Wii Sports Tennis 2018-03-28 (18).png|Hayley in Baseball 2018-03-28 (38).png|Hayley doubling up with Daisuke in Wii Sports Tennis DSC01989.JPG|Hayley in Swordplay Duel 153195501542663384636.jpg 2018-07-21 (9) - Copy.png|Hayley pitching in Baseball Badge-11-3.png|Hayley's badge IMG_0486.JPG|Another photo of Hayley and her teammates Akira and Silke in Basketball 2018-08-16 (48).png|Hayley in Cycling IMG 20180822 115007.jpg IMG_0826.JPG|Hayley Swordfighting at High Noon Eva, Hayley, and Shinnosuke participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Silke, Kentaro, and Hayley participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Hayley, David, and Susana participating in Follow Your Face in Wii Party.png David, Luca, Marisa, Gwen, Hayley, Rin, Gabi, Midori, Giovanna, Mia, and Sota featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ren, Kathrin, Miyu, Takashi, Hayley, Alisha, Andy, Giovanna, Naomi, Nelly, and Julie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 4- Expert.jpg Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Flag Fracas with Hayley as the referee in Wii Party.png Megan, Hayley, and Gabi participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png David, Hayley, and George participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Keiko, Mia, Hayley, Oscar, Marco, and Ian featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Marco, Jake, Stephanie, Hayley, and Ai featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png . Category:Expert CPU Category:Female Miis Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Miis that have a different name in Wii Music Category:Gold badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Mii Category:Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Wii Party Artworks Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Double Pro Category:Silver Eyed Miis Category:Sometimes Pro Category:Tennis Pros Category:Wii Party Category:CPU Mii Category:CPU Category:6 Letters Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Adults Category:Miis Who Love Light Green Category:Light Green Females Category:Basketball Pros